Why?
by SecretArt
Summary: Jack's dating someone, and it's not Sam
1. Why?

Sam's POV   
  
I had just come back from a month long mission with SG-5 looking at and advanced power system that could diminish pollution totally.   
  
I was sat in the mess hall with the rest of SG-1, catching up on mission reports, and realising how much I had missed the Colonels and Daniels bickering. I wasn't really listening to what they were saying until one of Daniel's comments caught my ear.   
  
"How's Emma doing?" he asked.   
  
"Who's Emma?" I asked, but it wasn't until I looked up at the guys' faces that I realised that I didn't need an answer. Emma was the Colonel's new girlfriend I had been hearing rumours about. I guess they weren't just rumours.   
  
"Oh," is all I can come out with, which is actually quite impressive as I can feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. Thankfully Major Carter mode kicks in, saving me from breaking down right there in the middle of the mess hall.   
  
"I'm just going to go check on one of my experiments" I mutter, racing out of the room, leaving the guys looking perplexed.   
  
I spend the rest of the day in a daze, trying to finish reading the reports but spending most of the time thinking 'why?' 'Ok so it had been my suggestion to leave it in the room, but he knew I had feeling for him, didn't he?'   
  
I race out of the base as soon as I can, and barely make into my house before I collapse onto the floor, tears streaming down my face, screaming at the unfairness of my life.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jack's POV   
  
"Who's Emma?"   
  
Those words are going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Sam's face when she looked up, when she realised, if I had known it would hurt her so badly I would never have started dating Emma. I was lonely, she had been on her mission about two weeks, and I was missing her like mad. I went to a club, to get drunk, have a bit of fun, instead I met Emma. It was supposed to have been one night, no strings, but three weeks later we are still seeing each other. Or were, because I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her again, knowing the pain she, I caused Sam.   
  
I phoned Emma the minute I got back to my office after the mess hall incident, told her that it was off, that I never wanted to see her again. I just hope that Sam will be ok, that I haven't lost her friendship, the possibility of something more forever, as I still love her, crazy as it might seem, I do. I know that, and I hope she does. Locking up my office, I head home, to my now empty home.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sam's POV   
  
I've finally managed to get myself off the floor, well managed to get to my stash of alcohol, grab the bottle of vodka, before collapsing on the floor again. I'm sat on the floor, tears still pouring down my face, remembering all the good times me and Jack had, I can call him Jack now, because I don?t care anymore, mainly because I have drunk almost the whole bottle of vodka, but I don't care, it helped.   
  
"RING RING"   
  
What the hell... oh right, the telephone. Reaching over for it, I miss, falling to the floor before picking myself up and trying again, this time managing to grab hold of the receiver before I fall down.   
  
"Hello?" I yell down the phone.   
  
"Sam? Is that you?" that voice, it sounds familiar, but I can't think why.   
  
"It's Janet."   
  
"Ah, Janet, Hi, What you up to?"   
  
"Sam, are you drunk?"   
  
"Hmm, am I drunk? I don't know, do I get drunk on a bottle of vodka?" I ask, getting more and more confused each minute.   
  
"Sam, stay where you are, I'm coming over." Wow, she sounds concerned, wait why is Janet concerned? I'm fine.   
  
"I'M FINE," I yell at her down the phone, but she has put down the phone.   
  
Oh well, I try to take a drink out of the bottle, but finding it empty I throw it across the room where it smashes into a lamp.   
  
"Oops" I laugh as they fall breaking to the ground.   
  
"I need alcohol" I shout to my plant, "Where can I get alcohol?"   
  
"At the nightclub." Wait, did my plant just answer me? Oh well, guess I'm more drunk than I thought, but the nightclub sounds like a good idea, especially if it has alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jack's POV   
  
"RING RING"   
  
"Who the hell is phoning me at this time of night" I wonder as I head to get the phone.   
  
"Hello??"   
  
"Colonel, thank god your in." What's Janet doing phoning me, and why does she sound so scared.   
  
"What happened?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer.   
  
"It's Sam," She says, and I can feel my heart rate go up.   
  
"What happened?" I ask again.   
  
"I phoned her up...and...well she was drunk."   
  
"Sam was drunk?" I ask, completely shocked.   
  
"That's not the worst," she caries on, "I told her to stay there, that I would come round, but when I got there no one was in, and her car was gone."   
  
"Wait, let me see if I am getting this right, Sam is drunk, missing, and probably driving in her car whilst drunk."   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Shit." This cannot be good.   
  
"I've got to find her," I tell Janet, looking for my car keys.   
  
"Good Luck." She replies, and putting down the phone, I look about me, trying to think where Sam would have gone. 


	2. Why Happy Ending

Sam's POV   
  
I've been driving around for about half an hour, and it's only as I stop the car that I realise I haven't gone to the nightclub to drown my sorrows, I've gone to Jack's house to face them head on.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jack's POV   
  
I'm just leaving the house when I hear the car pulling up. Turning round I watch in amazement as Sam staggers out. I am amazed she didn't crash on the way, as she looks rather worse for wear.   
  
"Hey" she calls out to me, stumbling slightly before tripping over her feet right into my arms.   
  
Smiling I look down at her, and she tilts her head and gives me this really goofy grin.   
  
And then we're kissing, and I have no idea who started it, just that it feels so right, and I know that now I have her I'll never let go, no matter what. 


	3. Why Sad Ending

WARNING character death   
  
Sam's POV   
  
I've been driving for about half an hour, not really sure where I'm going, just knowing that I have to get away from here.   
  
I don't even hear the car, I only feel the impact as it hits into the front of the car, feel the pain as the car crumples, and I only barely feel the second car hit into the drivers door before darkness consumes me.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jack's POV   
  
I've decided to head towards Sam?s house, I know Janet said she wasn't there, but it might give me some clues as to where she is.   
  
Turning down a street I see the ambulance and police cars, and am about to drive on when I spot Sam's car in the middle, almost completely crushed by the two other cars involved in the crash.   
  
I get out of the car, and walk slowly towards her car, not paying any attention to anyone, until a policeman's hand on my arm causes me to wake out of my trance.   
  
"That car, I know the driver, how is she?" I ask, praying that she is not badly hurt.   
  
"I'm sorry," he says, shaking his head and it's then that it hits me, she's dead. Sam's dead. Not only that I killed her. If I hadn't been so stupid, if I'd managed to control myself then there would have been no Emma, Sam would still be alive, and I wouldn't feel that am e as I did after Charlie's death. Only I don't feel the same, I don't have that urge to try and kill myself, I feel peaceful. And then it hits me, Sam wasn't here to be my lover, she was here to save me. Ok so it was Daniel who stopped me killing myself, but it was Sam that brought meaning back into my life, showed me that even if I can't have the happy life I want, I have to keep on fighting, so that other people still have the chance of a perfect life.   
  
I look up to the sky, and it starts raining, and I smile, she's still here, watching over me, and I know that we will be together one day, just not in this life. 


End file.
